vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Esther and Elijah
The relationship between Esther and Elijah 'is now broken due to her betrayal, and he comments that they no longer have any mother, only Esther. They once had a strong bond of a loyal son to his proud mother and were very close as humans. Middles Ages Not much is seen between the two during their human days. However, when Mikael Elijah's father fought against his brother Niklaus, both Esther and Elijah watched them. When Henrick was killed by werewolves Elijah is seen grieving at his mother's side. Not long after she turned him into a vampire to protect him she was killed by Klaus. Until recently Elijah believed his mother had been killed by his father, Mikael. Season 3 In the episode[[ Bringing Out the Dead| ''Bringing Out the Dead]], Klaus reveals to Elijah that he in fact killed their mother by ripping out her heart. Later, Elijah awakes his other brothers and sister and they decide to leave Mystic Falls without Niklaus. However as they prepare to leave, Esther appears and declares she says to Niklaus "Do you know why I am here." She says she wishes this family to be as one again. Elijah is visibly shocked by the appearance of his mother. In Dangerous Liaisons, he is even more shocked by her declaration of forgiveness and tells Elena that her actions are making him ask questions about his mother that he never thought he would consider. He also wants Elena to keep him informed on what Esther's intentions are. Esther asks Elena to convince Elijah that she is sincere about keeping her family together and Elena later lies to Elijah, getting him to drink the laced wine. After the ball, Kol and Rebekah upset Esther by attempting to kill Matt, who is reassured by Elijah that he will deal with his insubordinate siblings. Esther declares she wishes the others were more like him and as he leaves Finn appears and asks his mother if she is having second thoughts to which she replies,"Of course not it's just Elijah. He's so moral." and proceeds to complete the binding spell that is intended to kill not only Klaus, but also Elijah and the other original children. In All My Children , Elijah continues to distrust his mother and learns her true intentions from Elena that his mother not only will kill Niklaus, but all of her children. Elijah attempts to protect his family and orders Rebekah to kill Elena if Stefan and Damon fail to stop the ritual, by killing either Abby or Bonnie Bennett. After learning of her whereabouts from The Salvatore brothers, he along with Klaus and Kol confront her. She informs them that for a thousand years she has felt the pain of all their victims, including Elijah's. She states that he speaks of being moral and of nobility when he is no better than the others. Esther says to Klaus, Elijah and Kol, "For a thousand years, I’ve been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you’re no better. All of you. You’re a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you’ve come to plead for your life, I’m sorry, you’ve wasted your time." Later Elijah informs his sister that they no longer have a mother and she was right about him. Niklaus states that Finn and Esther is gone, Kol has fled and that Elijah will be leaving soon then Rebekah reveals to Niklaus that there is a second White Oak Tree somewhere in Mystic Falls. Quotes Esther: No violence, that's all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight. Elijah: It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them. Esther: Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you. -- Dangerous Liaisons. ''' Esther: It's just Elijah. He's so moral. -- Dangerous Liaisons. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents